


Woof!

by x1900l



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x1900l/pseuds/x1900l
Summary: Jim Kirk变成了一只边境牧羊犬





	Woof!

嗷呜~

 

作者：CMM  
配对：Spock/Kirk  
分级：Teen  
背景：ST AOS  
简介：Jim Kirk变成了一只边境牧羊犬（不是金毛 残念，XDD）  
警告：略崩坏  
授权：已授权

第一章：我们有只Kibble吗？

 

Spock就知道这是个坏主意。Jim不听。Jim从来不听。尽管，在Spock登上USS进取号舰桥，并告知它的新舰长他Spock愿意任职大副后的十一个月四天十四小时三十六分钟里，向舰长——一个作死（但又令人惊讶称职）的叫 James T. Kirk的人类——在两百一十一个不同情况下提出警示性建议。并且，那个舰长仅仅一星期前才对他说他想把Spock的名字合法的改成“‘不要那么干’指挥官”。Spock假定舰长是在异想天开。这是个人类甚至都不试图去改变的坏习惯。

但这次，就跟他往常一样，Spock的预言是正确的。昂德龙星上的居民——一颗最近发现的M及星球——发展显然远远超前，可以用星联完全没有发现的方法操纵物质。虽然，Spock可以称他们所作的为魔法——但那是不存在的。它不合逻辑。

Kirk，McCoy，Chekov，还有安全卫队，应最高长官Salarius的邀请被传送到昂德龙星上执行外交任务。Spock曾反对舰长把他自己列入登陆队伍。

“长官，”他在传送之前的人员会议上说。“我向你提出由我和其他船员去那个星球是更符合逻辑的。我是一个外交官的儿子；而且如果他们的意图是敌对的我更可以被消耗。早前接触小组报告说昂德龙星人是一个……一个怪诞的种族，爱好恶作剧，我认为应被称为，实用的笑话，而那些既不实用也不好笑。”

Jim只是咧嘴摆出他用过那么多次代表要按他自己的来的臭屁、自信（又令人惊讶的动人）的笑容。

“这正是为啥我去而你不去，Spock先生，”他欢乐的回应。“鉴于这不是个星联内部星球，我也同意我们两不能同时离舰。而如果把你派到那去，你可能会坐到什么放屁垫上然后掐晕那些可怜的捣蛋鬼。我不能冒发生这种星际事件的风险，Spock。你留下；我去。”

Jim Kirk是舰长；他才有最终话语权。所以他们进入环昂德龙星的轨道，登陆队伍被传送下去，Jim留下Spock坐镇。

“注意周围情况，然后再写一些关于星舰上处理问题正确方法的备忘录好吗？”Jim笑着对他的大副说，忍住伸手轻拍他脸颊的渴望，不想断几根手指。“不希望你太无聊。”

之后，他和登陆队就消失了，剩下Spock站在那儿盯着传送平台。脑内叹了口气，他转身回舰桥，开始密切关注直到每个人都安全的回来。

遗憾的是，每个人都回来了——只是跟他们离开时状态不一样。

 

“McCoy呼叫进取号。McCoy呼叫进取号。Spock，快回答，该死的！紧急情况！”

Spock在之前十九小时四分钟里大部分时间都待着的舰长椅上抖了一下。他朝Uhura点点头，她的手在在通讯台上飞舞。

“这里是Spock，”他说，声音平静，但胃扭成一团。“你的紧急情况是什么类别？”

“别管那么多了！把我们传送上来，见鬼的。现在！”

 

“收到。”Spock断开连线，转身从舰长椅上冲了出去。Nyota已经联系了传送室，就跟Spock知道她会的那样。她就有这么高效。

Spock走进电梯（好吧；他把自己扔进电梯）直奔传送室，知道等他到那，登陆队伍应该已经质化——也许除了舰长，因为是MoCoy进行的呼叫。Spock让自己做好最坏的准备，告诉自己逻辑上说，他应该是其他人勇气的来源。

而他从哪儿获取勇气则是另一个问题。

最坏的情况没有出现——目前来说。

没有毫无生气的身体，没有带血的制服。Spock到达传送室看到McCoy， Chekov，安全官Davis 和 Yen ——还跟着一只大型哺乳动物，一只巨大，四条腿，黑白毛皮包裹的蓝眼睛哺乳动物。

Spock石化了。“医生，”他说，第一次这样极其恼火的。“那只动物登舰是来干什么的？”

Bones叹气。“事实上，是来管理它的，Spock指挥官，”他暴躁的回道。他转向那个生物。“允许我向你介绍James T. Kirk舰长——边境牧羊犬。”

那只动物直接冲向Spock，在他身体尴尬的位置嗅了嗅，然后用后腿撑起来，一只爪搭在Spock胸口上。

“嗷呜，”Jim叫道，舌头甩出嘴巴。几秒钟之后，他用那舌头舔过Spock的脸颊。

“嗷呜。”

 

“好吧，”大概一个小时之后，Spock冷冷的说，“这到底是如何发生的？”他们在医疗湾，坐在McCoy的办公室里。那只医生坚持是Kirk舰长的动物一直在Spock身旁随着他走过走廊。中途有一次，当Spock打算转身跟McCoy说话时，那只动物撞着他的腿直到Spock被迫转回去继续往前走。

他们一走进医疗湾，McCoy就对它做了彻底的身体检查，那显示这是只健康的雄性边牧，没做绝育（Bones决定不要改变这点），约三岁的狗龄。现在那生物躺在McCoy办公室地板上，头搁在爪子上，蓝眼睛抬起崇拜的看着Spock。

“见鬼的我怎么知道。”Bones仰头又喝下一大口波旁威士忌。“所有的一切都没问题，直到最高长官Salarius举办了一个欢迎宴会并把Jim介绍给他女儿认识。”

Spock再次感到胃部有种冰冷的不适。他暗暗在脑中记下要跟医生聊一聊造成这样的原因——当然，是在这次危机之后。“舰长是不是试图……打扰那位年轻的女士？”他用最小心的措辞问到。

医生给了他一个鄙视的眼神。“上帝啊，Spock；你们这些人不要再相信“James T. ‘操所有活动物体’ Kirk,” 的神话了行不，他极度恶心的说。“那女孩不超过五岁或者六岁。Jim对她很好，往墙上做手影，给她讲愚蠢的故事。他对孩子很有一套。”

“那是怎么……。”Spock指向仍蜷在他脚边的动物。不幸的是，这让他的手能够得着了，那只牧羊犬迅速用舌头卷过它。Spock朝那只生物皱起眉头。

“快停下。”

“嗷呜，”Jim回应，头又放回爪子上。

Bones叹了口气。“我不知道具体是怎么发生的，”他说。“我不是魔术师 Mandrake。我确切知道的只有Salarius的小天使读了之前某个接触小组留下的地球书籍，让她的绝妙的小脑袋瓜意识到她真正想要的圣诞礼物是一只属于她自己的边境牧羊犬——所以她变出了一只，用那个对她友好又可爱，让人想一把抱住的地球来的舰长。”

Spock一脸茫然的瞪着他。“但……这是不可能的，”他迟疑了一下之后终于憋出一句。“这些住民没有犹太教和基督信仰的意识，所以想得到某种特定圣诞礼物的意图出现是不……”

“噢，亲爱的纠结圣诞树；我是在打比方，你个满脑子水泥、咬文嚼字的家伙，”Bones厉声说。“我想说的就是，那孩子想要只狗，所以她变出只狗。Salarius很抱歉，但他说他们也没人可以变回小Uselia的大作，当孩子开始‘获得他们的魔力，’，用Salarius的话说，那种魔力可能会有点调皮。而且为了增加我们的乐趣，每个不同昂德龙星人的精神‘波长’显然也有微妙的差异，所以一个人的魔法，另一个人一般无法解除。只有一个稍微好点的消息。”

“那就是？快停下，”Spock在Jim又舔了下他手时说。

“嗷呜。”

“Salarius说孩子的变形术，不像成人版，不是永久性的，”Bones回答。“他预计Jim会在大概三十天左右变回原样。

Spock看着横摊在他靴子上的大毛团。“三十天？”

“是的。”尽管事情严重成这样，McCoy还是忍不住笑了出来。“不是汪星人爱好者，呵呵，Spock？”

“我从来没有养过狗，”Spock回答。“快停下。”他把手从裤腿旁移开，脑内记下要一直把它放在大腿上。

“嗷呜。”Jim再次躺下，轻轻叹了下气。他开始无聊——又饿——还渴。如果他的新首领能满足这些愿望就好了。

“那么，你现在有一只了——至少是三十天。”

“什么？”Spock瞪着首席医官，震惊了。“Jim是你的朋友还是你的患者，”他飞快的说。

“Un, uh。” Bones摇摇头。“我得管理整个医疗湾；这里没地方给一只狗。你现在是舰长了，而Jim是——或者将会——再次成为你的大副。你得照顾他。”他瞄了一眼那堆白黑夹杂的毛团。“而且，”Bones笑得只是稍微有点邪恶的接着说，“我想他选择了你。汪星人如果没有得到它们信任的人爱的照顾会变抑郁。你不会希望Jim变抑郁，对吧？”

“我完全不知道怎么照顾一只牧羊犬。”

Bones耸肩。“舰上图书馆里有很多资料，”他说。“你真正需要做的只是喂他，给他喝水，溜他，给他个地方睡觉，让他去Sulu的植物上尿尿，给他梳毛……”

“给他梳毛？”

“是的，他不是喵星人；汪星人不会自己清理毛发。”Bones弯下腰摸了摸Jim的头，得到一声哼哼作为回应。

“你会学会的。”

Spock看看他的天敌医生，又低头看看那向上期待的看着他的蓝眼睛，脑内叹了口气。

“那好吧。”他站了起来。“我想我们应该回去休息了。”

“你最好给Jim弄点食物和水先，”Bones说。“他在宴会上没吃到任何东西。噢，不要给他沙拉。试试碎鸡肉，或者牛排，鸡蛋什么的。”

“好的。晚安，医生。”Spock转身迈步，差点摔倒，因为Jim跟着他跳了起来试图把他按回椅子上。

“你为什么要这样？”Spock看着那只恼人的生物。

“那叫放牧，Spock；那是这个品种的基本天性，”Bones笑着回答。“你得先告诉Jim你要去哪，要不他会试图把你赶到他认为你应该去的位置。”

“那好吧。”塞拉兽根本没这么烦。“来吧James，”Spock说。他不会叫这只生物舰长——或者是Jim。“我们得走了然后取些食物。”他走出门口，Jim在他脚边欢快的跟着。他听不懂所有的词语，但食物——那可是使命的招呼。

McCoy等到门关上才爆笑出来直到脸都痛了。虽然事情是严肃的，但Spock照顾一只叫Jim的汪星人这主意实在太好笑  
——尤其是Bones还知道人类的Jim已经暗恋Spock好几个月的情况下。看来那种渴望多少留下来了一些，尽管是Jim的牧羊犬版。

等到他占领你的床位，Spock。嗯~。也许我应该考虑切了他。还是不要了。等Jim恢复原形，他会杀了我。不过，我还是要好好努力下给他戴上个项圈什么的，只戴一天——然后拍个照。

 

第二章：训练Spock先生

 

Spock到了军官休息区，脚边跟着只边牧。Jim在走廊上一路小跑，欢快的追随着他的首领——除非有什么有趣的东西要停下来闻一闻，Spock估计大约每1.2秒就要来一次。

“James，”他实在无法忍受了，“你可以不要每7米停下来一次吗？我正带你回你的舱房。”

Jim抬起头，毛蓬蓬的大尾巴慢慢摇动。他喜欢首领发出的声音，尽管大部分都完全听不懂。他听到的仅仅是“James，吧啦，吧啦，吧啦舱房。”他在想‘舱房’是不是什么可以吃的东西。他现在饿极了。于是不再猛嗅通向轮机室的换气口（那闻起来像三明治），转身跑向Spock，打算在瓦肯人反应过来之前舔他的手。

“快停下。”

“嗷呜，”Jim快乐的回应。他喜欢首领的味道。

 

一进入Jim的房间，在他自己隔壁，Spock就快速扫了一遍舰上电脑里的‘家犬饲养指南’，发现McCoy是对的。Jim需要高蛋白的食物。他走向墙上的复制机，开始编码修正过的食谱。

与此同时，Jim在屋里撒欢，忙着嗅来嗅去。所有的东西闻起来都隐约有些熟悉——而且很棒，尽管没有他首领的气味那么棒。嘿，这是个好主意！Jim小跑着穿过房间来到面墙站着的首领身后，然后用力，陶醉的闻了一下他的后门，所有最好闻的气味都聚集在那里。

感觉到湿润的鼻子伸入他的臀缝里，湿气直接穿透了他的制服裤子，Spock弹起四点二英尺高。

“快停下！”

“嗷呜，”Jim欢乐的回应。他转过身露出屁屁，让首领也可以闻他。

让他失望的是，首领并没有接受他的邀请。

 

Spock在一旁看着Jim风卷残云般吞下一大碗鸡肉和碎奶酪，又呼呼噜喝了些水，很多都洒了出来。Spock发现牧羊犬版James T. Kirk 所表现的餐桌礼仪与他的人类版本惊人的相似。

一旦Jim的胃不再空荡荡，他就感到很满足——而且跃跃欲试。现在是该游戏的时候了。也许他和首领可以去追些什么，或者更棒的，去放牧。Jim爱放牧。没有任何事情比把东西赶到他们应该在的地方更有成就感了。

“嗷呜！”Jim趴下身体，头放低，屁股撅起，尾巴欢快的摇动。他等待着首领开始游戏。

但首领没有那么做。而且，他穿过墙上的洞——消失了，只留下那面墙。

当连接他们舱室的门关上，留下他一个，Jim盯着那面邪恶的墙，心里一片苍凉。 首领离开了——没有带上他！这是不对的。

 

凌晨三点十七分，Spock正认真考虑在某人的舰长处于牧羊犬状态的时候杀了他会不会被军事法庭判定有罪。在另一个舱室里，Jim嗅着，吠叫着，还有——呜咽着，Spock相信只能用这个词定义。毫无疑问舰上的隔音可以阻止其他人听到，但Spock的瓦肯听力能把那些刺耳，烦人，可怜的声音一丝一毫都听得清清楚楚。他无视了两小时三十四分钟，但即使是瓦肯人的忍耐也是有限度的。终于，Spock爬起床走过舱室，默默诅咒McCoy医生下到瓦肯地狱十四个区中的某一个，因为他执意交个他这么个任务。他打开连接他房间和他们共用浴室的门，穿过那儿，然后打开通往Jim房间的门，走了进去——

正好踩上热腾腾，黏糊糊，臭烘烘的一堆粪便和尿液。

Spock深切的后悔没有穿上拖鞋先。

 

Jim藏在床底下。首领很生气；Jim可以从Spock一边擦洗Jim解决生理需要的地方一边嘀嘀咕咕的语气听出来。Jim隐约意识到他大概不应该在那里拉便便，但这儿也没有别的好位置呀，而且首领丢下了他，孤独又疑惑，没有其他的选择。这不公平，但这也改变不了首领很失望的事实，Jim觉得又紧张又内疚。他貌似又要拉便便了，但他现在不能撞在枪口上，这是肯定的。他轻轻的呜咽着，一只爪爪盖住眼睛蜷缩起来。

叹着气，Spock站起来捡起清洁工具，把脏兮兮的抹布和水拿出去扔进附近的垃圾管道。当他再次走进舱室，意识到在他清理他牧羊犬舰长的生物废料时一直都没看到Jim。他不认为这么大一只——McCoy怎么叫他来着？噢，是的，边境牧羊犬——可以不被他发现偷溜到走廊里去，但Spock之前确实相当专心。他得找到Jim.他到处看了看，都没发现那只巨大，毛乎乎牧羊犬的影子。

“James？”Spock喊道，希望这有用。毕竟，Jim之前回应过他。

“嗷呜，”一声微弱，沮丧的叫唤从Jim的床下传来。Spock跪下身子往里看，看到一条状似黑白小毛毯的东西，因为Jim趴平了，鼻子埋在爪子下。Spock犹豫了一下，尽管对牧羊犬所知甚少，他也能感觉到他的内疚。

“James，”他说，这次口气更柔和了。“请从床下出来。”他伸出一只手，感觉微凉，湿润的鼻子嗅了嗅他然后舌头伸了出来小心的舔着他的指关节。

“出来，James，”Spock又喊了一遍。“立刻出来。”

慢慢的，Jim从床底下挪了出来，仍然趴着蜷在一起。显然首领是仁慈的，但还是应该夹起尾巴比较好。他悄悄的谨慎的向首领凑过去，把头搁在他温暖的膝盖上舒服的呼出一口气。几乎是下意识的，Spock发现自己在轻拍那柔软，毛茸茸的脑袋。

“我想，”Spock若有所思的说，“我得研究一下怎样照顾牧羊犬。”

Jim不知道首领在说什么。他只是单纯的享受着那只温柔抚摸他耳朵的大手。

 

Spock不可置信的瞪着Jim仓房里的电脑屏。牧羊犬当然不可能需要一天拉六次？狗主人还怎么干其他的事？他看着Jim，他显然已经完全从内疚的情绪里走出来了，正忙着在他的舱室里到处窜，收集每一只袜子，毛巾还有内衣裤，把它们弄成整齐的一堆。它们聚成了相当大的一堆；人类Jim可不是个爱收拾的类型。他蹲坐在那堆东西旁边，很为自己而骄傲。现在首领可以看到他的价值了。

“嗷呜~”

Spock朝那只得意的动物和他那大堆要洗的衣物看过去。毛蓬蓬的尾巴甩来甩去，Jim的蓝眼睛欢快的看着Spock。Spock可以保证他正在微笑。

“我相信，”他说，“接下来的三十天会很长。”

“嗷呜~”Jim回应。他对时间没啥概念也不在乎；他只知道首领就在这里，就在他应该在的地方。

Spock值阿尔法班迟到了6.9分钟——一个耻辱的事实，但又无法避免，因为他得先喂James然后把他带去舰上植物园一颗合适的矮苹果树下解决生理需要。不幸的是，Jim被某种天性驱使，嗅过屋里的每一片枝叶才在那棵Spock早就选出的最符合逻辑的苹果树下安顿下来。

Spock现在知道他母亲为什么爱她的猫了。喵星人在一小盒整洁易清理的沙子上解决生理需要。

“Uhura中尉，”Spock对他的前女友，首席通讯官说，“请开始全舰广播。”

“是的，长官，”她回答。

“这里是Spock指挥官，”瓦肯人表明身份。“因为在昂德龙星上的一次不幸事故，舰长的……外形……发生了暂时性的变化，随之而去的还有他的……各项能力。”Spock深吸了一口气，看着舰桥成员一张张震惊的脸，意识到他的解释不但没能安抚船员，反而让他们更惶恐了。

“坦率的说，舰长变形了，被一种我们无法理解的力量，变成了一只牧羊犬，具体来讲是一只黑白相间的边境牧羊犬，我已获悉其品种，”他接着说。“尽管如此，昂德龙星人已经向我保证变形不是永久的。显然，就他目前的情况，舰长无法履行其职责，所以在接下来的大约三十天里，我将和作为大副的Uhura中尉一起代为指挥。我已经确认舰长是健康的，没有任何不适。完毕。”Spock关掉通讯器，环视舰桥。Sulu瞪大了眼睛。Chekov很平静；毕竟，当时他就在那星球上目睹了变形过程。然后Uhura在……笑？

“Uhura中尉，”Spock严厉的说，但Nyota却笑只是得更大声。

“我的上帝啊！”她喘着气说。“我总是对Jim Kirk说他是只猎犬；现在他真的是了！”

Spock目光回到主显示屏，默默盘算接下来的三十天。

 

Spock广播之后不到十分钟，McCoy呼叫了舰桥。

“这里是Spock。”

“Spock，Jim在哪？”

挑起一边眉毛。“在他舱室里，医生，”Spock不紧不慢的回答。“我向你保证，我有喂他，带他去植物园拉……”Spock顿住。即便是他都意识到在公共频道上说他带舰长去拉便便是不合适的。

“我带他去了植物园，”Spock重复道。“然后我给他留下了足够的水和……”

“见鬼的，Spock！”McCoy怒气冲冲打断他。“你不能把一只边牧——或者任何其他大型犬——单独锁在舱室里一整天。他会抓狂的。现在去把他带来，让他待在你旁边。”

“但这很荒谬……”

“我是首席医官，为船员的身体、心理健康负责——包括带毛的，”Bones厉声说。“赶紧去把他带来。”

Spock忍住叹气——还有折断通讯器开关的冲动。“那好吧，医生；如果你坚持的话。Spock离线。”他转过身看着Uhura，她又在那咯咯笑了。

“你接管舰桥，中尉。”他大步离开舰桥，往军官舱室区走去。

医疗湾里，McCoy切断了连线，十分满足。

“很好，Spock。陪乖狗狗玩。Bones希望等Jim恢复原状，他会感激McCoy所做的一切。而且，这还很好玩。

 

Spock站在Jim舱室打开的门口，为眼前的景象而懊恼。不到半小时，一只意志坚决又无聊的边牧能够到的所有小件，能移动的东西都被从桌上，架子上弄了下来，在地上堆成一堆——枕头，毯子，数据板，文件，小摆设，还有一个看起来像是……荧光绿色的人类阴茎模型？Jim天煞的怎么会有这东西？他不是个医生，而且，考虑到他已经长了一个，为什么还需要个模型呢？

Jim在房间中央，追着一支极其灵敏的手写笔，决心把它拱到那堆东西一起，就是那根Jim打算待会儿咬上个把小时的大橡胶骨头旁边，当然，是在他的放牧任务完成之后。

“James!”

Jim转头直冲向他的首领，把Spock撞到墙上，然后用他的两个毛茸茸的大爪子按住，极度兴奋的舔着他的脸。首领回来了！首领回来啦！~\\(≧▽≦)/~

Spock叹了口气。“快停下，”他不抱希望的说。

Jim果然没有。

 

清理完Jim的舱室，把所有的东西归位（除了那根绿色阴茎——Spock不知道它是从哪儿来的，于是把它暂时放在Jim桌上）之后，Spock回到了舰桥——带着个跟班，因此中途又去了一次植物园。

电梯门一打开，Jim冲了出去。噢，WOW！这肯定是族群其他成员！太棒了！Jim在舰桥上巡视，跟每一个人打招呼。他朝Chekov（闻起来有些熟悉）咕咕噜噜，向Sulu吠叫，跳到一个等着Spock在数据板上签字的无助文书士身上，还有最棒的是，把他的鼻子伸到Uhura裙子底下，享受那些美妙的气味。她赶紧敲了下他的头，于是他痛叫一声，躲到Spock安全的身侧。

“Uhura中尉！”Spock震惊了。“这是你的上级长官。你不能打你的上级长官。”

“我会打任何把鼻子伸进我……噢，算了。”Uhura脸红得发烫。“听着，Spock，管好他，行吗？我从来不喜欢狗，即便有一只是我的上司也不会有所改变。”

“我会尽力。”Spock低头看去，但Jim已经没在他旁边了。他环视舰桥然后看向笑声的方向。Jim没在他身边因为Jim在——舰长椅上，坐得笔直，左右瞧着其他的成员。这是个多么美妙的位置啊！这里闻起来向他自己，而且闻起来还像首领！再加上，他可以看到舰桥上的一切！

有那么一下子，Spock打算把Jim从椅子上拽下来。之后他想到如果代理舰长被看到拉扯真正的舰长会是什么样子。

叹着气，Spock走向他的科学站。“少尉，坐到导航员位置上去，”他对Chekov说。“我在这工作一段时间。”

“是的，长官。”Chekov起身走过Jim的座位，停留了一下挠了挠Jim耳后。

“好狗狗，”他亲切的说。“乖狗狗。”

Jim的尾巴敲打着舰长椅的椅背。他喜欢这个族群——除了有尖喉咙和硬拳头的那只。但首领把她控制住了。乖首领。

 

第三章：对Barry Giotto不可避免的攻势

 

值班快要结束，Spock准备离开舰桥。“来吧，James，”他对正在舰长椅上打盹的牧羊犬喊道。那闪亮的蓝眼睛立马刷的打开，意识到是首领在叫他，毛蓬蓬的尾巴摇了起来。

“嗷呜！”他跳下椅子，停下来迅速舔了舔Chekov的脸然后赶紧朝Spock等待着他的电梯口飞奔而去。门一打开，Jim就把Spock顶了进去。

舰桥上的所有人听到电梯门关上前空气中飘出Spock的那句“快停下”都忍不住窃笑。

 

Jim很享受跟其他成员的相处，尤其是Cheek-kov，别人这么叫他，那个小个子有着友好的棕色眼睛，温柔的手，带Jim去过长满植物的地方——三次。在那儿，他还找了根棍子来扔，而Jim向他表演了他追踪并捕捉危险棍子的效率有多么高。但尽管玩得开心，Cheek-kov带他回首领所在位置的时候Jim总是很高兴。Jim不想离得太远；如果首领需要保护而Jim又不在旁边该怎么办？那就糟糕了。

 

晚餐之后，走廊上散了会步，然后又去过一次植物园，Spock极其希望能安顿下来在电脑上工作一晚上。想着这个计划，他把Jim带到他自己的舱室。考虑了一下，Spock决定把他之前发现的那个大的绿色物体给他。Spock做了一些关于如何照顾牧羊犬的研究，他发现就像孩子，汪星人也需要用来娱乐自己的物体，尤其是某种被叫做‘磨牙玩具’的东西。经过进一步联想，Spock认识到那个亮绿色被他认为是人造阴茎的东西可能并不是他想的那样；毕竟，它跟电脑档案中的那些玩具图片很相似。无论从大小、形状、材质来说它都完全符合磨牙玩具的标准。也许Jim之前想过要养只狗，又或者那个玩具让他想起他曾经的宠物。不管是哪种情况，考虑到现在的非正常状况，这回让Jim用一用该物件都是符合逻辑的。Spock拿起那个物体，然后把它放在Jim面前的地板上。

“这是你的玩具，”他说。“玩具，James.”

James抬起头看着他，尾巴摇的像面旗帜。他听懂那那个词‘玩具’，并且他记得之前搞定过这根粗大，看起来很好笑的棍棍。它非常难控制；需要很多的旋转。显然首领想让他控制住这跟棍子。Jim要开始工作了。他咬起那根棍棍（它闻起来像他，尽管是怪怪的方式），然后狂暴的甩它。他要告诉这根棍子谁才是老大！

“乖狗狗，”Spock说，脑内因为自己居然让这句话从嘴里冒出来扇了自已一巴掌。但Jim貌似挺高兴。

“嗷呜，”他满嘴橡胶的叫道。

Spock回到他自己的舱室，留下Jim和那根棍子。但这次他没锁住连接他们两舱室的门——如果他想过来，Jim足够大得能自己触动感应器，而Spock虔诚的希望如果他又需要拉便便，他会过来并告知Spock这个事实。

当然，该计划的缺点是，Spock坐到他电脑前2.4分钟后，两张门就刷的打开，James冲向他，粗大的绿棍棍紧紧咬在嘴里。他看了看Spock然后把嘴里的东西放在首领脚边。

“嗷呜！”显然首领需要一些娱乐时间；Jim将保证他会得到，而最好的办法就是教首领玩抛接游戏。

Spock叹了口气。“你希望我扔这个物体。”

“嗷呜！”尾巴热烈的摇着，蓝眼睛噼咔噼咔闪闪亮。

“那好吧。”Spock站起身打开两张连接门，把感应器设定成维持打开的模式。然后他回到他的座位捡起那根已经有些湿嗒嗒的棍子，从他们的共用浴室扔到Jim的房间。

“嗷呜！”随着指甲挠地板的声音，Jim追着那根坏棍棍，用破纪录的时间咬住它，把它带回给首领，这样他就能再扔一遍。

Spock知道他今晚干不了什么事了。他脑内默记了一下要跟Chekov谈谈他想帮忙照顾狗狗的愿望。与此同时，他扔出了棍子。

 

大约一个小时之后，他的通讯器震动起来。“这里是Spock,”他说。James目前正躺在地毯上，疯狂咬着那根绿棍棍。

M’Ress中尉。贝塔班的通讯官即时回应。“Pike上将呼叫你，长官喵~，”她呼噜着说。一个凯天人（ Caitian*），明显猫科动物化类人型种族的一员，M’Ress所说的每句话几乎都有个‘喵’作为结尾。

地板上，Jim警觉的抬起头，耳朵竖起来。那是只……猫？他恼怒的挪了挪。坏猫咪。

Spock忍住叹气。“谢谢，中尉。请把他接过来。”他等待了一会，然后墙体屏幕上 Chris Pike上将出现了。

“我从McCoy那听到关于Jim Kirk的都见鬼的是些什么？”是他的开场白。

Spock又忍下一声叹息。然而，跟人类一起工作貌似总是会刺激到这样的冲动。

“我确定McCoy医生的报告既简明又完全准确，”他说。“舰长确实变形了，被一种我们不能理解的力量，变成牧羊犬形。他看起来健康而且快乐，没有更确切的词语形容，但我们当然在‘照看’他，就他目前形态所需要的。事实上，他现在正在这儿和我在一起。”Spock转头。

“James,”他喊道。“到这来。”

十分乐意，Jim捡起他的绿棍棍跑了过去，到墙体屏幕能看到的地方。Pike一脸——他嘴里……那是神马？的表情盯着那只巨大，毛乎乎，黑白夹杂的狗狗。

“Spock先生，”他耐着性子尽可能平静的说，“为什么USS进取号的舰长，不管是不是狗形，会咬着一根假阴茎？”

Spock感到血液从脸上褪去。Jim捡起他的棍棍，用后腿站起来，把他的宝物放在Spock键盘正中央。

“嗷呜，”他高兴的叫道。Jim完全不介意分享。

 

Pike跟Spock讨论了一下这次的……情况，然后上将同意让Spock暂时指挥，至少直到他们明了Jim的变形是不是真的只是暂时的。

“长官，”Spock说，“我还建议指挥部慎重考虑对访问昂德龙星的接触小组提出新的警告。显然，那儿有超前-不可预见的危险，尤其是小组接触该种族未成年成员的时候。”

“好的，意见接受，”Chris回答。他脸上突然泛起一丝笑容，然后他暗笑起来。“想象一下如果这个Uselia想要个小妹妹会发生什么。你换尿布的技巧如何，Spock先生？”

Spock忍住没有对他说，他已经清理过一次生物危机。他真诚的希望那是他要解决的最后一次。

终于，这异常漫长的一天快要结束了。Spock带Jim去过最后一次植物园，这个过程被一群想要停下来抚摸舰长的船员延长。Spock不太确定这是不是星舰舰长跟船员恰当的交流方式；然而，Spock也清楚船员们担心着Jim，能摸到他，就算是现在的状态，显然在某种程度上缓解了那种焦虑。而且，James显然吠叫着想引起注意，毫不意外尤其是女性船员的，Spock酸涩的想。他总是很能吸引女性的注意力。

最终，Jim好好儿的给Sulu矮苹果树旁边的土壤浇过水并且施过肥之后，他们回到家准备晚上休息。Spock把Jim带进他的舱室，在那他已经在床上铺了一床毯子。他拍拍毯子。

“跳到这来，James，”他说。“上来。”

Jim对此毫无问题。他和首领显然要躺下来打个盹，而且Jim累了；跟绿棍棍缠斗并制服它费了不少力气。

于是Jim听话的跳上床，转了三四圈检查睡眠区域。貌似没有问题，他满足的轻叹着躺下，下巴搁到前爪上，蓝眼睛崇拜的看着他的首领，那个无微不至照顾了他一整天的人。期待着和他炒鸡棒的首领一起好好睡上一大觉。

但接下来一切都不对了。首领轻轻拍了拍他然后转身，再一次消失在墙里！

Jim立刻跳到地上奔向那面墙。这是不对的，非常，极其不对的。首领得跟他待在一起！Jim知道（尽管他不知道怎么知道的）和某人一起睡比自己一个人睡好多了！首领应该也同样清楚。

 

Spock忍受着抓挠声，呜咽声，还有时不时一声可怜兮兮的“嗷呜！”——整整47分钟。然后他崩溃了。

“James!”Spock站在打开的门口，手叉在屁股上，低头瞪着那只恼人的动物。

“快停下。”Spock从没有如此接近大吼大叫，然后Jim停了下来。对Spock心绪平静不利的是，他还化成了一堆蜷缩的毛皮摊在Spock脚边，两只蓝眼睛乞求的向上瞄。叹着气（他最近似乎这么做了很多次），Spock跪下身子一只手放在那颗顺滑的头上。他没有试图读Jim的思想——可操作性和伦理方面都有问题——但他可以从触碰中辨别出情绪，而他立刻感知到一只不想被抛弃的忠诚、可爱生物的孤单与困惑。

慢慢的，Spock站起来。“那好吧，”他说。“过来。”

 

Spock打算让Jim睡在他舱室的地上，而自己睡在床上。为了这个目标，他把Jim床上的那条毯子小心的铺在地面靠近床的舒适的位置。然后，让两张门维持打开，Spock回到浴室洗漱刷牙。脑中闪过一个念头——汪星人需要刷牙吗？他决定明天调查一下。他回到自己的房间然后愣住了——发现一团黑白相间的毛皮蜷在他床尾。

“James.”Spock皱着眉头对那生物说。“你睡这儿。这儿。”他指着那条毯子。

“嗷呜，”Jim睡眼惺忪的回应，让自己更舒服的躺在这张美妙的床上,它闻起来辛辣又温暖——就像首领本身。

Spock打量了那只恼人——又奇怪的有吸引力——的生物半晌。他比Jim强壮，当然；他可以把他弄到地上。然而，他毫不怀疑这只执着的生物——每根毛都像那个人类Jim一样执着，Spock已经开始意识到——会直接跳回床上。他也可以把Jim再次锁进他自己的舱室，但那又将开始新一轮刺耳的嚎叫和呜咽。

Spock爬上床，小心的放好他的脚，避免无意识的踢到Jim.

他完全不需要担心。

Spock躺下10.2秒以后，Jim在他身边完全展开，温暖，毛茸茸的身体紧贴着他的。这瓦肯人打死都不会承认，但这样的接触——非常令人愉悦，让他想起他和他的塞拉兽，I-Chaya，在一起的日子，那时他们都年幼，Spock被学校的恶棍弄得特别郁闷的时候总是会跑去塞拉兽窝里，蜷在它温暖，毛茸茸，充满保护欲的身边，在它肩膀上把他的悲伤默默的抽泣出来。

Spock对这不可改变的事实投降了，放松下来，伸手拍了拍Jim的脑袋。“晚安，James，”他嘟囔着，闭上眼睛。他感觉到Jim的身体挪了下位置，一条温暖湿润的舌头扫过他的耳朵。

“快停下，”Spock含含糊糊的说。但声音毫无说服力。

Jim给了首领最后一舔，然后也睡着了。

 

第二天早晨，Spock从最神清气爽的睡眠中醒来。Jim貌似刚跳下床，因为他睡过的位置还有热度，而他现在在地板上，狂热的咬着那……噢漏。涨绿了脸，Spock急忙起身把那根绿阴茎从Jim嘴里拿走。

“我会给你找个更好的磨牙玩具，James，”他低声说。脑内记录了一下要尽快扔掉那个……物件。

Jim摇着尾巴。是时候吃早餐还有去那棵树的散步了。

 

Spock考虑过其逻辑性，鉴于船员们都已经知道Jim现在的外形，那么便没有理由继续在他舱室里喂他。

一进入餐厅，Spock就把Jim带到一张僻静的桌子旁指着地上的某个位置。“待在这儿，”他命令道。Jim确立刻跳上长凳，到处看，显然在等待着他一天的第一顿饭。

“嗷呜！”既然首领有手他没有，Jim希望他赶紧去弄食物。他谨慎的看着Spock走到墙边然后为他们两输入指令。Jim坐在他的地盘，四处张望着所有其他成员，他们大多数都很好，然后……

他顿住了，他的眼睛——还有鼻子——捕捉到突如其来的信息。那只猫！这儿有只猫，一只巨大的猫，而且她正走向Spock的方向。噢漏！

一个起跳，Jim已经了越过桌子，横穿过餐厅，直接冲向警觉起来后退着的M’Ress中尉，她自己深藏心底的天性沸腾着想要挣破理性和星联训练的束缚。就在这时，安全部门的Barry Giotto，看起来像个Looney Tunes卡通角色即将在这餐厅里爆发一样，介入其中，跳到 M’Ress 和Jim之间，伸出一只手。

“住手！”Barry大声说。“坏狗狗！”

Jim打着滑停下。坏狗狗？但他只是要保护他的……等等。Jim的鼻孔张大。嗯呣~~~~~。这个成员闻起来非常棒，棒得让Jim某些部位……颤抖。一瞬间，他完全忘记了大猫而出发完成一个新的任务。他跳起来。

“卧槽……嘿！”Giotto想甩开Jim缠住他右腿的身体，而Jim开始起劲的……呃，跟Barry的腿交配。被首领打断之前Jim得到了几次很不错的耸动。

“James！快停下！”

Jim犹豫着放松了他的环抱，让Giotto能把腿抽开。他逃走了，M’Ress紧随其后，Spock不赞同的看着Jim.

他在地板上蜷缩起来。显然首领自己想要那条腿。Jim是只很坏的狗狗，而且他真的很抱歉。

Spock脑内记录。从现在开始在他自己的舱室里喂Jim——并且让他远离M’Ress中尉——和Giotto先生。

 

第四章：放牧冠军

 

接下来的几星期，在船员们（当然，除开M’Ress中尉和Giotto先生）的帮助下，Spock逐步制定出既高效又有利于Jim的舰长照看时间表。

Spock仍然是Jim的主要照顾者。显然从Jim的行动可以看出他认为Spock是他天生的领导者，而且由大副照顾舰长是唯一符合逻辑的，不管他处于何种形态。Spock绝不会对任何人承认，当然，但这适合他。他重新回忆起遗忘很久的有一只动物陪伴的快乐，尤其是只像Jim这样忠诚又可爱的。Spock完全没有表现出来，当然，但他在进取号上常常感到孤独。现在，有了Jim需要照顾，有了Jim强迫他玩耍，还有了Jim每晚温暖、让人安心的依偎，Spock不再孤单。他想着如果，Jim恢复原状，他是否能允许Spock养一只牧羊犬。一旦体验过，那么没有这样的爱和忠诚的生活会很——艰难。在星舰上塞拉兽不在选择范围，毫无疑问，但也许他可以再养一只边牧。

于是Jim跟Spock同住，然后大部分白天去舰桥值阿尔法班。Chekov继续带他去植物园做运动和……释放，而Spock一天结束后来接他。晚上他经常带Jim去主健身室跑步，还有抛接球或者棍子（但不是那根绿棍子。它被扔进了连接星舰焚烧炉的垃圾管道）。他还发现（一次让人心跳停顿的事件之后）Jim爱在健身室里的泳池游泳。MoCoy,那晚正好在健身室，看到Spock衣着整齐的跳下泳池去‘救’欢快的划着水、毫不慌张、并且很高兴首领过来跟他一起玩的Jim都笑傻了。McCoy爆笑着看着Spock把Jim推出泳池然后自己也爬上岸，水淋淋的皱着眉，然后眉头皱得更深，因为Jim猛抖着把自己甩干，让Spock再次弄湿，接着跳回池里又接着划起来。

“你这傻X地精，”Bones嘲讽道。“汪星人喜欢水。Jim可能游得比你还好，即便是裹着那层毛皮大衣。”

“嗷呜，”Jim认同的吠叫。在几个船员的欢呼声中狗刨穿过游泳池。这是个不错的大池塘。

之后，Spock大部分晚上都会让Jim去游泳，但这导致了另一个问题。

“你得把粘在他毛上的氯洗掉，”MoCoy开始那天就提醒他，“要不你将拥有唯一一只翠绿色的边牧。”

Spock毫无表情的看着他，McCoy藏住笑意。“Jim需要洗澡，”他慢慢的说。“你可以用医疗湾的治疗浴缸。我会合成一些狗狗香波。”

“你……你是Jim的医生，”Spock说。“由你来洗他是不是更符合逻辑呢？”

Bones摇了摇头，心里邪恶的笑。“他是你的狗狗，Spock；你来洗他。”

 

Jim轻快的跟在Spock身边穿过走廊，畅快游泳之后感觉焕然一新，并且希望首领决定现在该去吃点东西。然而，首领没有往他们家走；他走了另一条路。

“快停下，”Spock严厉的说，因为Jim试图把首领赶到他应该去的方向。“James我们应该走这边。”

首领虽然严格但也很公平，于是Jim服从了他声音里的语气还有肢体语言，继续跟随直到他们到达一间Jim没看到过的房间——中央有一个很小的池塘。

Jim疑惑了。他们已经游过泳了啊。

Spock看着那个浴缸，浴缸边缘摆着的那瓶香波，水龙头，莲蓬头，还有那只巨大、毛乎乎、像海绵一样吸满水的狗。他叹了口气。完成这个任务只有一个符合逻辑的办法。Spock脱掉上衣，开始往浴缸里注水。

 

Jim以为这是个古怪的游泳方式，但他不会跟首领争吵，因为他的手那么让人安心的在Jim身上移动，温柔的把香波揉进他的毛里。弄出泡泡的东西有点怪，但闻起来很香。而首领湿着的时候闻起来炒鸡棒，就像现在这样，于是Jim只是把头搭在Spock肩膀上，让他把自己洗干净。就算是突然降下的把肥皂从Jim毛发里冲干净的雨水都不是那么糟，因为首领非常小心，不管是肥皂还是水都没有进到Jim眼睛里。

“我衷心希望你变回人类形态后把这全忘了，”Spock一边洗着他的舰长一边嘀咕。

“嗷呜！”Jim回应，摇起尾巴甩了首领一身洗澡水。这太有趣了，于是他又做了一遍。

“快停下。”但尽管自己已经湿透，Spock仍然继续冲洗，然后他抱起70磅重的湿狗狗，温柔的把他裹在几块宽大、预热过的毛巾里。

“嗷呜。”首领真是炒鸡棒！

 

几天之后，出现了紧急情况。

“Scott呼叫舰桥。”轮机长Scott听起来快抓狂了，这对他来说很不正常。Spock迅速扫过引擎读数。他们都在普通值以内，而星舰没有遭遇攻击，也没有被吸进黑洞的危险。

“这里是Spock，Scott先生。”他挤进被Jim占了大半的舰长椅——但Spock不会放弃这个战斗。

“Spock先生，我这里需要舰长——现在。”

Spock挑起一边眉毛。“你应该记得，Scott先生，舰长现在是牧羊犬的形态，”他柔声说。“因此，不管你那儿引擎有什么问题……”

“我木有忘记他的状态，”Scotty反驳道。“这就是为什么需要他下来。我的美人们逃跑了，而且我很怕他们逃到不应该去的地方！”

Spock脑内翻译。Scott的‘美人们’就是他的tribble，总共14只，每只都得过奖，这是他的快乐与骄傲。Spock经常哀叹Scott先生养这么多tribble的不符合逻辑性,但Jim只是笑着把这事搁在一边。

“他爱他们，Spock，而且他们是无害的，”他说。“让他去吧。”之前，Spock并不真的理解。现在他可以了。他从椅子上起身。

“我们马上来，Scott先生。”他走向电梯。甚至都不再需要说，“过来，James”；Jim紧跟在他脚边。时间还有点早，但也许他们是要去种着植物的地方。

 

Spock跟Jim一起走进Scott先生的办公室，迅速的关上身后的门，但仍然不够快，一声愤怒的“咕咕！”让他知道其中的某只毛球几乎突破了它。

“快到这儿来！”Scott先生冲上前，同样愤怒的。“无要夹到他们！”

“我很抱歉。”Spock弯腰捡起稍微有点变形的毛球，那只ribble感觉到被捧在温暖的手里咕咕叫起来。没有骨头，内脏器官也很少，tribble能不受伤害的承受相当程度的挤压。

“嗷呜，”Jim感兴趣的叫着。首领手里的是什么新玩具？它会活动还会发出声音。Jim嗅了嗅它。闻起来不像猫，于是Jim舔了它一下。味道不像食物。

“围住他们的东西倒塌了，但现在我又把它离了起来。”Scott先生指着他们之前住的那个隐形的圈子。现在那儿空了，只剩下被褥和装食物、水的盘子。Tribble们，白色的，奶油色的，金色的还有棕色的，在房间里欢快地快速移动，抖动着、咕咕叫着，危险的接近通风口和门。

“James，”Spock跪下身子，把tribble再次放到Jim鼻子前面。“James，放牧。”他把tribble放在地上，它想要溜走加入它朋友们的越狱计划。

噢！太有趣了！首领要他集中那些球。那么，Jim要出发完成那个任务啦！

随着一声“嗷呜！”Jim追着那些毛球在房间里跑来跑去。他们不是很想被驱赶（而且绝对没有一个以前见过边牧），但Jim可不管他们想怎样。他只是很忙，轻拱着、推着还有驱赶着，直到短短一会儿，他把爆发的tribble灾难集中在房间中央，乱哄哄的兜着圈子、发着抖，试图弄清楚那冰凉、湿润的鼻子从哪儿来的，还有为什么每次他们想逃走都有什么东西把他们滚回原处……

没过多久，所有14只都被困住，Scott先生捡起每一只，把他们放回圈里。盛大的Tribble越狱宣告结束，没有任何伤亡。

Scotty感激的轻拍Jim的头。“噢，尼真是个乖美人。”他爱不释手的说。

“嗷呜，”Jim回应。这个成员闻起来像三明治。这是很好闻的气味。

 

时间很晚了，大概是凌晨3点。Jim在首领身边醒来。他很无聊，完全不想睡，希望有什么事情可干。他用鼻子拱了拱首领，但Spock还在睡。他连续几天一天值两班，处理舰长和他自己双人份的事务，Uhura中尉和Chekov先生参与进来的时候还都要进行监督，因此Spock发现自己不寻常的疲劳。

Jim理解首领还很累，于是他决定自己找点乐子。等首领醒来，也许他会想一起玩Jim找到的东西。这是个好主意！Jim跳下床开始探索。Spock已经把他认为会吸引边牧的大部分东西都收了起来，而Scott先生给Jim做的新玩具对他不再有吸引力。于是他继续嗅闻、探索，终于来到了Spock的储藏柜——最底下的抽屉里飘出很棒的气味。幸运的是，那抽屉拉开了一个小缝——不到一英寸，但那对执着的爪子和鼻子来说已经足够了。嗷，美味香气的来源就是这个啦。不管那是什么，它被包在闪亮的东西里面，但这没有问题；Jim的牙齿可以很快搞定闪亮的东西。于是他这么干了，很快的，那美妙的奖赏就任Jim为所欲为。

 

Spock陡然醒来。凌晨五点，是他该起床的时候了。够奇怪的是，他身边的位置是凉的，而且没听到Jim四处走动或者有时候Spock醒来时他会发出的轻柔哼哼。Spock从枕头上抬脑袋。

“James?”他轻喊。没听到任何回应，然后警觉起来，Spock一下子跨下床，到处寻找。

眼前的景象让他心跳几乎停止。Jim躺在他储物柜旁边的地板上,金箔碎片散落在他周围，双眼紧闭着，完全瘫软、毫无反应，只似有似无的喘着气。Spock的秘密存货，70% 纯可可比利时巧克力砖除开包装都已经消失不见。

“James！”Spock跪倒在Jim身旁，一只手放在他身上，没有反应。他按下通讯键。

“Spock呼叫McCoy。Spock呼叫医疗湾。紧急情况，医疗紧急情况。是舰长！派医疗队来我的舱室——马上！”

 

Bones走进他的办公室。疲惫的叹了口气，他扯下手套，把它们扔进角落的垃圾桶。

Spock，之前的两小时四分钟一会儿来回踱步一会儿又蜷在椅子上，抬眼看向他。“他会没事吗？”他问道。

McCoy点头。“我想是的，”他回答，坐了下来，因为他自己的狗儿们现在都开始叫嚣了。“我们天煞的幸运，Spock；巧克力对汪星人来说是毒药。”

“我之前不知道，”Spock轻轻的说，每个词都渗透着内疚。

“没事啦，”Bones柔声说。“就像你说的；你之前从没养过狗。你不可能注意到所有的问题，而我也都没想到要提醒你。我警告你，他们还吃牙线——而你不会想知道那东西会怎么出来。”他伸了个懒腰；起的太TM早了。

“我们给Jim洗了胃，然后留下他继续观察，”他说。“但我想我们在它造成永久性伤害之前已经把它从身体里都清除掉了。不要那么内疚，Spock；算上Jim在人类形态时的那些过敏反应，这也不是我第一次在他碰了什么不应该碰的东西之后得治疗他。”

“我可以过去看看他吗？”

就算他是只狗狗也要整夜陪着他，哈？但McCoy没有把这话说出来。他只是点点头。

“去吧，”他安慰的说。“我肯定他会很高兴见到你。”

 

Jim感觉糟透了。他胃疼，喉咙疼，而且觉得冷。他依稀知道那是些坏东西；他只是不知道为什么。但那个友善的成员把他放在这张床上还给他裹了张暖和的毯子。Jim想离开去找首领，但他太虚弱。于是他只是叹着气闭上眼睛。然后他听到门打开的声音，温暖的手放在他头上。

“James，”首领小声说。“噢，James。我太抱歉了。我以前不知道。”首领坐到床沿，把Jim的身体抱起来让他躺在自己大腿上。这甚至比一床温暖的毯子好太多太多。Jim睁开眼睛，尾巴虚弱的拍打着首领的大腿。

“嗷呜，”他弱弱的叫唤。“嗷呜。”舔了舔首领的手，这一次，没有人说，“快停下。”

首领温柔抚摸着他的时候他又睡了过去。现在一切都没事了。

 

第五章：Spock失去了一只宠物，但……

 

让所有人都松了口气（尤其是Spock）的是，Jim第二天就恢复了健康。他跟往常一样每天护送Spock去值班，当班一整天，晚上跟首领玩，然后在他床上睡觉。这是美好、令人满足的生活，Jim别无他求。他希望他和首领可以永远在一起。

日子一天天过去，Jim变形的一个月纪念日临近，Spock发现自己一反常态的纠结。显然，希望Jim永远维持汪星人的形态是不合逻辑并且不对的。他得变回人形这样才能继续他的事业和人生。Spock之前没有意识到作为舰长有多大的工作量直到他自己当过29天。Jim总是让这看起来很轻松，Spock因为假设那个人类都不用怎么努力工作而隐隐感到羞愧。现在他当过舰长，他也可以理解为什么Jim那样看待规章和条例——某些时候，他们确实妨碍了星舰的顺利运行。

Spock从另一层面上也思念着Jim.过去的几个月里，甚至从他们开始在进取号上一起工作以来，那个人类巧妙但持之以恒的做了一切他能做到的来为Spock的生活带来……快乐，没有其他更好的形容词，从允许他额外使用科学实验室到确保舰上复制机能供给远多于只有一名瓦肯人的星舰符合逻辑的瓦肯和素食菜肴。并且在那么多个夜晚，当Spock觉得无法入眠而在走廊里徘徊，又一次的想起瓦肯星，想起那个星球上最后的恐怖瞬间，就在传送光束把他传送走的时候看着他母亲倒向她的死亡，不知为什么，不知道从哪儿，Jim会出现在他身边，有时候是安静的，有时候则是用动听的男高音说起日常的事情，从来不勉强，从来不对Spock表现出让人窒息的腻人同情，只是在那儿。尽管他们总是争吵，Jim总是朝他笑着按他自己的方式来，Spock都开始意识到Jim为了成为他的朋友是多么努力——而Spock几乎错过了，直到Jim变成狗狗并把所有那些保护欲的感情倾注在Spock身上，以略为不同的方式。而Spock,缺少了那个人类Jim Kirk，意识到他……爱他，想要和他在一起，希望在他的生活中有那个温暖、欢乐的存在。

但那就是问题所在。Jim处于牧羊犬形态的时候，Spock可以接受那无条件的——爱，是的，这就是合适的词——完全不用担心他的瓦肯礼仪，完全不用隐藏他自己的钟爱。此外，Jim Kirk不爱他，不是以Spock希望被爱的方式。但James那只狗狗愿意并渴望着得到Spock心里的所有感情并以百倍返还。但很快，太快了，这一切将结束。

Spock可以忍受。他可以忍受任何事。但这不代表他会喜欢。

 

McCoy深吸一口气，试着耐心点。

“你瞧，最高长官，”他对Salarius说，“从你女儿在我们舰长身上做——实验到现在已经三十一天了，与你的保证所不符的是，他还有四条腿，而且容易长跳蚤。现在你告诉我；我们该怎么办？”

Salarius看起来若有所思。“我们的‘一天’比人类用的24小时周期要长，”他说。“也许这是部分原因。还有可能就是Uselia的能力比预想的强。”他兴高采烈的说，每一英寸都表现得像个骄傲的父亲。“她完全就是天赐恩宠。我恐怕我们只能继续等等看。请一定跟我们保持联系；这也许会打破青春期前变形术维持时间的最长记录。”

“噢，我绝对会这么做的，”McCoy苦涩的回道。我们的舰长都要参加爱犬大赛了，而你确只想着一项纪录。“McCoy离线。”他关闭连线转身面向Spock，那个一直坐在旁边全神贯注听着的人，一只巨大的边牧忙着收集卷起的毛巾，把它们整齐堆放在Spock的脚边。

“你听到了，”Bones淡淡的说。

“是的，”Spock轻声回道。“我听到了。”他轻拍着Jim，导致一条湿滑的舌头扫过他的手掌。他甚至都懒得去说，“快停下。”

“嗷呜！”Jim骄傲的吠道。他让那些毛巾知道谁才是老大了。

 

这会儿是午夜时分，McCoy最后连线昂德龙星三天之后。Spock翻了个身，半睡半醒，感觉到Jim的身体在他旁边伸直。黑暗中，他伸出手温柔的抚摸那柔软、顺滑的脑袋，让手顺着光洁的喉咙往下，那坚实，皮肤绸缎般光滑的肩膀……

Spock猛的坐起来。“灯光，20%，”他低声说。灯光亮了，Spock看到James T. Kirk 横陈在他床上，熟睡中，全裸——而且是个人类，每一部分都是。

Spock小心的溜下他的床，拉过条床单盖在Jim的裸体上。舰长没有动；也许变形回来让他精疲力尽。Spock踮着脚走开去呼叫McCoy。

 

“那么，Jim，”第二天早上做完电池都快用光的各项检测后，Bones说，“我想我可以自信的说你不再是只汪星人了——还有你的I.Q.下降了大约二十点。”

“得了，得了，”Jim咧嘴笑着说。“就是忍不住，对吧？所以，我可以去当值了吗？”

“是的，甚至放牧tribble都没问题，”Bones窃笑着。给Jim说这个段子让他得到了不少乐趣。

“是吧，我肯定Scotty很感激，”Jim回答，不打算咬他的饵。Bones好奇的看着他。

“Jim，”他说，“关于过去的一个月你都记得多少？”

Jim耸耸肩。“只是星星点点一些片段，Bones,”他淡定的回答。“而那样也许是最好的。”

“是的，”Bones回道，对此不完全确定。“是的，我猜你是对的。”见鬼的，Jim；你错过了那个大地精爱你到死。但Bones知道他没有立场说任何事；他已经做了他敢插手的一切。天煞的瞎眼、水泥脑袋瓦肯人。

 

那个充满疑问的水泥脑袋瓦肯人独自坐在他自己的舱室里——他孤单、安静、没有边牧的舱室。他已经很快收拾好了食盘和玩具；假设舰长来他房间，那么并没有必要让Kirk想起他之前的变形体。之前，Spock考虑过如果舰长允许，他会养一只牧羊犬，但现在，他明白那不是他想要的。任何动物的陪伴都只是他真正渴望的可怜替代品。

门铃响了，Spock抬起头。“进来。”Jim Kirk两条腿跨进门时他也准备起身。

“舰长。”Spock开始站起来，但Jim挥了挥手让他继续坐着。

“我只是想在这停一停，跟进一下之前发生的事；就像我告诉Bones的，我们登陆昂德龙星之后的事我都不太记得了，”他一边坐到瓦肯人旁边的椅子上一边说。他笑起来。“我听说了一些；比如，我知道我欠Barry Giotto一个道歉。”

“那不是你的错，”Spock连忙说。“你只是按你转化形态的本能行事。”

Jim又笑了。“是啊；我还听说我是个很赞的tribble放牧者。”

Spock的耳朵尖儿变绿了。“我为让Scott先生用那样的方式使用你道歉。”

Jim摇了摇头。“没关系，Spock；我完成了那个任务；Scotty很高兴，而他的‘美人们’都安全了。没有任何不妥。”

“我放心了。”

Jim犹豫着。“我还想感谢你，”他很快的说。“每个跟我聊过的人都告诉我所有你为我做的，当我变成只狗狗的时候你是怎样总是关心着我。我对此很感激，Spock；你可以只是把我扔给Bones或者指派些船员跟在我身后收拾狗屎。我感激你所做的一切。”

“我履行了我的职责，”Spock静静的回答。没有原因，没有意义说得更多。

“好的。”Jim站起身又犹豫了几秒。“好的，Spock。我只是想说谢谢。晚安。”他转身往门口走了两步然后又再次转回来。

“那好吧，”Jim说。“我们其中的一个或者两个人都在撒谎。你看，我没有诚实的对你或者Bones.我记得，Spock；我记得过去三十四天里发生的每一件事。”

Spock的心脏在他体内变冷。“真的吗？”

“是的。我记得每句亲切的话语，每个体贴的动作。我记得每晚在你床上睡觉，就在你旁边，确切的说是在你臂弯里。”Jim走近一步，声音变得柔和。“我记得吃了巧克力后在医疗湾里，你抱着我坐着，因为你以为我会死都快哭了。我记得，Spock。我记得所有亲切的话语，所有温柔的触碰。现在，要不就是你真的很喜欢狗狗，要不……”

“要不？”

“要不就是你真的喜欢我——当我是只狗狗的时候，你可以不用害怕拒绝或嘲笑的表达你的感情。”Jim迈出最后一步，这样他就站在离Spock只有几英寸距离的地方，水晶一样湛蓝的眼睛直直的看进瓦肯人棕色眼睛的眼底。

“那么，Spock，”Jim的声音几乎都像是耳语了，他凉凉的呼吸喷在Spock的皮肤上，“到底是哪个？”

Spock看着那双眼睛，意识到他们不会评判他；从来不会。“是……后者，”他小声说。

点亮Jim脸庞的笑容就像瓦肯平原上升起的太阳。“很好，”他用气声说。“我讨厌觉得我得回到昂德龙星上再次跟Uselia吃晚餐。”他伸出手把Spock的握在手心，轻轻的用他的手指缠绕上瓦肯人的。

“我爱上你了，”他柔声说。“已经有好几个月，但我猜我觉得你不感兴趣，或者你被Nyota伤得太厉害以至于不想再给另一个人类机会。我不会拒绝你，Spock，我也绝不会嘲笑你的感觉。所以，”Jim迈出最终一步，用他空着那只手的指关节温柔的抚摸过Spock的下巴，“我吻过你好几星期。你介意我用嘴唇代替舌头试试吗？”

“请，”Spock耳语道。“请。”

Jim的手挽住Spock的脖子，轻轻的把瓦肯人的头往下勾向他，然后他们的嘴唇触碰在了一起，开始很温和，几乎只是快速的轻啄，但之后Spock的手环住Jim，把他拉近，嘴唇掠夺着Jim的，Spock吸吮着Jim的下唇并轻咬，感觉到他把舌头伸进那个人类张开的嘴里，探索、狼吞虎咽着他的味道和触感时，Jim在他臂弯里变得柔若无骨。Jim的双手挪到Spock后背，而嘴离开了他的，沿着他的下巴和颈部咬吸。感觉到自己紧贴着一具同样坚硬，渴求的身体变硬，Spock的臀部晃动起来。

Jim轻笑着停止了他嘴的攻势。“我马上就要往你腿上耸动了，”他嘟囔着。“我们可以移到床上去不？我想感觉你，Spock，全部的你。”

“是的，”Spock低语，想到这个他整个身体都像着了火。“噢，是的，Jim。”他直接举起那个人类，把他抱到他的床上，放下来，如此快的脱掉他的衣服，以至于Jim以为他的衣服是融化掉了。他伸出渴望的双手帮Spock也脱掉他的，然后Jim快乐的呼出一口气，因为火热的躯体固定住他自己的，两只手捧住他的脸，那双美妙的眼睛凝视着他的，大拇指磨蹭着他的颊骨。

“我爱你，”Spock轻声说。“如此深的爱你，”然后他的嘴唇再次找到Jim的，同时他们的身体毫无间隙的贴合在一起，都在挺动、磨蹭，而Spock的肉茎已经开始滴出前液，沿着Jim的一次又一次的滑动，直到他们找到一个节奏，Spock向下顶而Jim向上弓起，Jim的双手握住Spock的臀部揉捏，即便是Spock的手指找到并折磨Jim的乳头直到Jim因甜蜜的痛楚而哭叫出来，然后火热的嘴唇又迅速舔过将疼痛缓解的时候都没有停下。

 

“这是不是意味着我可以继续跟你睡一起？”很久之后Jim耳语道。“我想我现在觉得我的床相当冰冷又孤单了。”

Spock在躺在他怀里的Jim额角印上一吻。“我们以后生命中的每一天你都可以跟我在一起，”他柔声回答。“我会去跟Scott先生说，看看考虑到感激你最近帮他追回tribble，他会不会愿意设计个新的、更大的床。”

“我打赌他会；这是个很棒的船员，”Jim心满意足的嘟囔。他们一起躺着，全然愉悦的完全化为一个整体，然后飘向梦乡。

“Spock，”Jim睡意朦胧的嘀咕，“你怎么处理我的超豪华振动棒了？你知道的，就是那根绿棍棍？”

Spock用Jim的头发抹去一丝笑容。“恐怕我已经扔掉了；它被咬得太破，”他轻声回答。他的手向下滑过Jim的身体，温柔的抚摸他蛰伏的器官。“你以后都不会再需要那种玩具，我的Jim.我向你保证这点。”

“嗷呜，”Jim轻笑着叫道，然后悄然溜进梦乡。

“嗷呜，”Spock温柔的回应，就在他也睡着之前。

 

The End.


End file.
